The United Nations Dog Military(UNDM)
by MajorBalto 243
Summary: When dogs rise to power and form the UNDM, it's up to humanity to take them down. But how will the humans win in the second Human/Dog War? AU Dark! Nothing too gruesome until chapter 13
1. Chapter 1

**The United Nations Dog Military (UNDM)**

_ Ten years have passed since the Dog Revolution of 2039. The first time when animals, or to be more specific, man's best friend, stood up against him. We thought that Humans against Dogs would be an easy victory. We were wrong. The dogs, at first, were unfamiliar with our technology. When they learned how to figure it out, the human military forces started learning what dumb luck felt like. Pretty soon, dumb luck was the only thing we had to rely on for victory, but that soon failed us. The Dogs developed a bomb. This bomb was no ordinary bomb; It was a Thermal Energy Nuclear Radioactive Bomb, otherwise known as the TENR Bomb. They threatened that this bomb would obliterate any city within five seconds. We didn't believe them. At 5:00 p.m., above the city of San Diego, they dropped it. This was the Dog's first testing of this device and we humans thought the bomb would just explode and do nothing fancy. At 5:10, the bomb exploded. The result shocked both humans and dogs. San Diego did not blow up or get vaporized, no, it... it melted and everything within the city melted within four hours. They threatened us by saying that they had a whole arsenal of them and their next target was Washington, D.C. At 11:00 a.m., on November 11th of the year 2040, we surrendered. _

_ At first, they threw humans into concentration, extermination, and slave camps. But that ended quickly when they discovered that they can break our morale by just keeping military surveillance in each city and in our homes. They also put military bases from fifty to a hundred miles away from each city. For example, there's a military base fifty miles away from Nome, Alaska in the side of a rock cliff. This base has began one of the biggest developments of all time; The MKIVA1 Mammoth Tank. This tank is everything doubled compared to the Goliath. It also has the potential to take out aircraft with the anti-air missiles on the side of the body of the tank. The military base a hundred miles away from Dallas, Texas is doing their own project; The MKIII Goliath Tank. This tank apparently can crush anything in its path. Its twin guns fire two armor piercing shells and have three fifty caliber machine guns. These are just two examples of their industrialized intentions. These developments are just a few of the examples I chose. There are many more that they are making that can destroy all of Mankind._

_ My name is Alexander, and I want everyone to know what happened to me. My story has already begun, but this story I will tell is about a man named Jake, a pathetic thief from New York City. He was the only one who went into the line of fire and to come back stronger than before. This is the story of how he lived, what he did for Humanity, and how he died in combat. This is the story of the UNDM/HRF Wars. But first, I will go to the very beginning, when this all started._

**A/N: Looks like everyone loves this chapter. About 190 viewers and 120 visitors. I sound really desperate, don't I? Well anyway, Read and Review. Be as hateful as you want. I can take it. I just want to put up the rest of my story. And I thank Killer29 and Kodiwolf321 and Kenny200. Thanks for your review XD**


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2 The Beginning_

_November 17, 2039 Nome, Alaska_

_In the military base near Nome, the US government was testing a dog to see if they could make it more human-like. They did experiments on it and tried altering its DNA, but nothing truly worked. The last thing they did was they exposed it to a chemical. This chemical was called Chemical D. What Chemical D did was it slowly altered DNA randomly so anything could happen. Well the dog's name was Alpha._

_ When one of the scientist walked by his cage, he heard Alpha shout, "Who's there?" The scientist realized that the chemical worked. Now the true testing would begin; the ones that could provide new data for mankind. They took Alpha and did new experiments on him: They tested his nerves by shocking him. They tested if he could learn the human technology. They even tested if he could even smoke cigarettes. Yes, I said cigarettes. _

_ One day, Alpha had enough of the experiments and overwhelmed the guard who entered his cell. He took his M-16 and, basically, annihilated the soldiers inside the base. The ones outside were forced to retreat. They never came back. Well Alpha found a bible and tried to read it. The only words he could read were Heaven, God, and Jesus. All the rest were either too hard, or way too complex to figure out what they were. He then sort of put something in his mind together. He put in his head that all dogs go to heaven. He decided to show the humans what hell is really like._

_ Alpha needed one thing and one thing only to defeat the humans; an army. And he knew just where to get one. He altered the chemical so that it only affected dogs and it made them act just like him. He released the chemical and it went up into a cloud and the cloud turned red and green. _

The sky is covered in clouds and the air itself is filled with white, freezing, snow. As the snow continues to fall, an old boat that has been beached on the shore is taking the worst of the storm. Inside the old boat are four figures. One is a Russian snow goose, another is a gray and brown wolf/dog hybrid, and the other two are polar bears. It seems they are having a conversation.

"It had just stopped snowing an hour ago and now it's snowing again. When will it end? I'm sick and tired of the snow!" said the shorter polar bear. The bigger polar bear just starts to whimper. The smaller one looks at the other two. "He says 'The snow will never end, therefore this sequence shall continue tomorrow.'" The other two just stare in silence. Finally, the hybrid decides to speak. "Don't worry about the snow. We won't freeze to death. C'mon Boris, let's head into town. I want to see my mate." "Alright, but if anyone decides that I would make good stuffed goose, I'm going straight home." "Don't worry Boris. No one wants to eat a stiff goose, anyway." Boris just shakes his head. " Vy do I even bother reasoning with him?" They then head off towards town. As they are walking, they come across three huskies. One is a small gray husky with a big smile on his face, while the one in the middle is a tan husky who is taller than the others and has a brown spot on his left eye and has a stern look on his face, and the last one has a large build, short ears, and is brown. They are talking when they see the hybrid and Boris. "Balto, it's so good to see you again buddy" says the small gray husky. Balto just smiles at him. "It's good to see you again, too, Star. And you also Kaltag and Nikki." The other two smile and start to wag their tails. Star suddenly looks up and sees a storm cloud that is different than the others. "What's that?" He asks. The others look up and see the green and red cloud coming in. They also noticed that rain-looking material was following out of the clouds. "I'm going to take a bet and say dat, dat rain is not harmless" says Nikki. The others just look at him and laugh. "If something falls out of anything that's green and red, it's probably **not **harmless, Nikki." Nikki just smiles and looks at the cloud again. Within ten minutes, the cloud floats over them and all the dogs start to get wet. As each dog is getting hit, they begin to feel...strange, as if they are suffering from a stomach ache, but at the same time, they feel pleasure, like as if they are getting a belly rub.

An hour later, the cloud moves on as if its business there has concluded. The dogs start to gather at the old mill and they start one of their meetings. An old Saint Bernard named Doc is leading the meeting. "Settle down, settle down. Now, onto important matters. We need to discuss this recent storm cloud that just passed. We need to discuss why we felt like we did when we were hit with the liquid." Balto then starts to speak. "We need to-" he then gets cut off by someone entering the mill. A man has just entered the mill looking for something. "Huh, could have sworn I heard voices in hear." The dogs look at each other. Doc starts to speak again. "Someone get him out of here, please." The dogs notice the man's face turn from a confused look into a look of surprise. "Y-you c-can t-t-t-talk!"

The dogs realize then that humans can understand them now because of the storm cloud.

"Wonder what else we can do" Balto says out loud.

**A/N: I forgot to talk about how they started to walk and talk. Well here you guys go. The new and improved Chapter 2.**


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3 The Revolution_

_In the small town of Nome, Alaska, a phenomenon was happening. Anyone living in Nome thought it was normal, but anyone who was visiting or just coming back saw the strangest thing ever; Dogs walking upright and __**talking**__ with the humans. Some people just kept going, some didn't believe what they saw, and others thought that walking, talking dogs was the coolest thing ever._

_ Balto, Jenna, Kodi, Aleu, and the other children were tired of being bullied by the humans. They decided to follow the other dogs in Nome and went up to the military base. Alpha trained them all and picked Kaltag, Star, Balto, and Steele as his officers and made them an elite squad. They all had M-16s except Balto. He liked the WWII Browning Assault Rifle, as well as a twelve gauge, pump- action shotgun. Jenna didn't want to kill the humans. So she left the base and ran back to Nome. Kodi and Aleu were contemplating whether they should go with mom, or stick with dad. Kodi left and went to protect Nome. Aleu stayed and became the equivalent of a corporal. _

_ Nome didn't know what hit them when fifty dogs suddenly charged in and were supported by helicopters. The humans didn't have a military in Nome (at least, not anymore) and they quickly surrendered. Balto and the rest of his team grabbed one person from each household, including Rosy. She was about thirty years old and the dogs took her and the others to the military base. No one knows what they do to them there. No one will ever know until the year 2043. Alpha taught his main officers something else as well. He taught them how to smoke. At first, they got sick and almost vomited. After awhile, they got used to it. Pretty soon, the only things you would see them with while they are charging are guns and smokes. That's it. And when they are done invading, they start smoking again. _

_ Thousands of miles away from Canada itself, the city of San Francisco, California revolted. Then Oklahoma City, Oklahoma revolted. Then New Orleans, Louisiana. Pretty soon, all the states in the south and on the west coast were reporting that the dogs were tired of their abuse from us humans and were going to be the new rulers. Like I said before, we humans thought this would be an easy victory. We were wrong. The dogs did one of the only things they could do at the time; Learn. They learned about the US standard issue combat gear and they learned about the weapons we use and the vehicles we drive. Pretty soon, the human military forces were being overwhelmed by the dog rebels. I, at the time of the Dog Revolution, was a corporal in the army. I saw the worst conflicts and the best. And then I heard the worst news ever._

_ The Dog Revolution spread quickly around the world. I heard reports that Africa, Europe, Asia, Australia, and South America were conquered by the dogs. They say those were some of the bloodiest conflicts of all time. I even heard that the dogs even had the audacity to "liberate" some nuclear warheads. Apparently, they used some on the Chinese and Russians. Guess they thought that those two countries needed a taste of their own medicine. Sometimes, I wonder what the world would be like if the US Government didn't stick their nose into the whole dog affair in Nome. Would they have still revolted, or would they have gone on with their lives and have been peaceful? The answers to those questions will never be known to me. This is another example on how the government screwed us over._

_ When Alpha rallied his forces in the military base, he felt a great anger towards humanity. It wasn't an ' I want all humans dead' kind of anger, it was more of a 'Why did you do this to us? What did we do to deserve this?' kind of anger. He never wanted to wipe us out, just to punish us. He wanted to show us what __**we **__did to him and the other dogs. He wanted us to know what true pain felt like. He needed a reason to be angry with us; in fact, we all needed a reason to be angry. That's how wars are fought. Reasons to be angry with each other, I guess._

_On August 5th, 2039, Alpha and his followers in Alaska, all 50,000 of them, were doing developments on a bomb. So was the military base near Dallas, Texas. They were developing two completely different bombs. The military base in Alaska was building the Ice Age Bomb. When it hits, it goes deep within the Earth and explodes right underneath a city. Then, a huge crater forms right under a city and the city just gets swallowed by the dirt and dust. Soon, there is nothing left except a huge mess of buildings and rubble. The military base in Dallas was making the most infamous bomb ever to be created; The TENR Bomb. They created it, but they waited until the moment was right._

_ When the humanity's last effort to push the dogs back was on us, we received a call from the dogs that were in the military base near Dallas. They threatened us by saying that the bomb they created would vaporize any city, big or small. We told them that there is no way dogs could create such a device. Again, we were wrong._


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 The Death of a City

February 15, 2040

In the bustling city of San Francisco, California, the Human Forces prepare a last ditch plan to break through the Dog Forces surrounding California and try to fortify Washington, D.C.

As Corporal Alexander was walking, he noticed a bunch of soldiers were talking amongst themselves. As Alexander go closer, he heard some of their conversation. "How do we know we can actually defeat the dogs? This and San Diego are the only cities that the dogs need to capture to fully control California." The other soldiers start to laugh. "Joey, you moron. The dogs don't have the gonads to take San Francisco from us. If they were smart, they would leave California alone and head back to Alaska, Texas, Florida, and Canada and pray that us humans don't go up to their controlled territories and give them an ass whooping." The others just nod their heads and start to laugh. Alexander looks at his watch. The time is 4:59. They all knew that the dogs threatened to drop a bomb on them. No one believed them. If they were actually going to drop the bomb, they had one minute left. They all remembered the call the dogs gave them.

A month earlier, Alexander was in the control room of the military base near San Francisco and the commanding officer of the base was drinking his coffee when the phone started to ring. The commander got up and answered the phone. "This is Commander Jacob McNason. Who is calling this line?" The answer came over the speaker in the control room. "This is the CDM. We have a proposal for you." The commander starts to get angry. " I asked who this is. If you don't tell me your name, I am hanging up this phone." The answer surprised everyone. "This is Commander Charlie Barkin and the proposal I have for you is this; Surrender or pay the consequences." Jacob just laughs. "We will never surrender. You can take your **_proposal_ **and shove it up your ass." Everyone in the control room starts to cheer until they heard Charlie respond. "Then hears the consequences: You will either lose San Diego or San Francisco. You do not get to choose. When you lose it will not be known to you or how you lose it. Goodbye and do not try to reason with us anymore. You humans are so arrogant you don't even know what you have brought on yourselves." And with that said, he hangs up. Jacob just stares at the rest of us and starts to laugh. "What the hell was that about?" Everyone in the room starts to laugh, not knowing what we had just done.

Alexander stopped again to look at his watch. The time was 5:10. Suddenly, the ground started to shake and the power went out. Alexander could not stand as his legs started to buckle. He fell to his knees and holding himself up with his hands, stayed still until the shaking stopped. After about thirty seconds, Jacob walked out and looked at all the soldiers. "We have just lost communication with San Diego. Don't worry, they are still there." Every soldier in the military base cheered as they believed that the bomb failed.

Four hours later, Jacob came back out of the control room and looked at all the soldiers again. "We have reports that San Diego has just...just...just melted." All the soldiers just stared at him with horror in their eyes. "That's impossible. The dogs couldn't have invented something so inhumane." Jacob just looks at the soldier who had recently just spoken. "It's true, son. They dropped the bomb and at 9:10, San Diego was done melting and turning into glass." Everyone's mouths just dropped. Then Alexander spoke. "May God help us all."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 An End to the War

November 11,2040

All the dog commanders from every country in the world were waiting in D.C. As they waited, they were checking the time. The time is 9:00 a.m. Then the human commanders came in, dressed up in their officer uniforms. The dogs, never actually using the officer uniform or understanding its meaning, were in their combat gear still. The humans walked in and the president walked up to the leader of the revolution; Balto. "I offer you my hand in the United States formal surrender." Balto looks at his hand and accepts it. "I accept your surrender. Now we commanders have a list of demands that you will follow. First, you humans will disband your army. Second, we dogs will be in charge of the whole United Nations and you, Mr. President, will keep your job, but the vice president will be a dog and he will control you. Third, we will put your military and anyone who resists our take over in camps. They will either be in concentration camps' extermination camps, or in labor camps. Fourth, we can put surveillance anywhere we chose. And lastly, we can build military bases anywhere we want. Also, we can develop whatever research we want in each base." The president had a look of horror when he heard the demands. He also noticed that the dog commanders, including Balto, had 9mm pistols in their holsters. The president then responded. "I-I-I accept your t-terms." Balto shakes his hand again and says, "I knew you would. Let's hope we don't have any more conflicts with each other." _Balto, even you can't be dumb enough to know that the camps will start a-whole-nother war_ the president thinks to himself.

As he leaves the oval office, he sees the vice president. The vice looked at him and says "Ready to pass some laws that will _benefit_ the world." The president knew what those laws were. The laws were designed to keep all the humans in line by making sure they either were in a contained area or by having cameras that were on all day and all night. The president then looks at the vice. "Ready a I will ever be." They then head back into the oval office.

Alexander and a bunch of soldiers have just formed the brand new _Human Resistance Force_. What they will do is just be a thorn in the newly formed _UNDM_'s side. As Alexander looked out the window, they saw twelve UNDM military trucks, each full of human soldiers who resisted the dogs take over. They immediately knew where those guys would go. _To their graves_ thought Alexander. He turned to his brothers and says, "We need to-." Before he could finish the sound of missiles being fired is heard in the distance. "What the-" is all that is said before the whole building explodes in a ball of fire.


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapter 6 A New Destiny_

_October 7, 2041_

_In the city of New York, a young, skinny looking man is trying to break into a car. His name is Jake. He lives a rather pathetic life really. When his dad died in the Human/Dog wars, the first thing he did, instead of picking up a gun and going to fight the dogs, was run away from home. He started robbing houses and breaking into cars or stores. Basically, he's a piece of shit. But, this man did one of the most greatest things later in his life. I will explain them later, but for now, let me explain Jake more. The Dog Police Force(DPF) even thought Jake was pathetic. When he would get caught, they never arrested him. They thought he was a waste of time so they ignored him._

_It didn't take long before Balto and the other dog commanders to notice him. They ordered the police force to actually beat him up. So one day, Jake was trying to break into a car when he gets grabbed by the shoulder, spun around so that he's facing the police, and thrown into the car's windshield. The police then pull him off the car and proceed to beat him. They nearly kill him._

_While he was at the hospital, the nurse asked him what had happened. He responded with 'I saw no one'. Sometimes, you have to be brave once in your life. You can't be a coward forever. Jake was one of those people who would rather give in to his enemies than actually fight them._

_Now, Jake was really smart, he just made dumb decisions. Hell, some of us HRF guys thought he was the reincarnation of Einstein. He was one of the best tacticians in the world. The **world. **He could tell you every commander of the UNDM military who was present at the surrender meeting without even looking the information up. He also helped us get- Nope I will explain that later. For now, let me continue his story. One day..._

As Jake was walking down the streets of New York, he came across a man who looked like he was in his fifties. As he got closer the man turned to him and says, "Come closer, Jake. I have something to tell you." Jake started to become uneasy as he approached the old man." W-what d-do you w-want with me?" The man smiles at him. "Jake, my name is Alexander. I have led a campaign against the UNDM. I have heard you have had some run-ins with them. I have also heard you hate them for what they did to your father." Jake stares at Alexander, showing disbelief in his eyes. "How-how do you know about my father? My mom said he was shot to death!" Alexander's smile turns into a frown. "Jake, your father and I were...best friends. H-he was shot, but not to death. No, he was burned alive by- Do you know what I truly hate the most? I hate the fact that the UNDM has adopted our military rankings. They stole it from us, those bastards. Anyway, he was burned alive by master sergeant Charles Burt Barkin of the UNDM Echo squadron. He found him and unleashed their new napalm grenade on him. Your father never had a chance against him. Before he could move, he was caught in the blast of fire and napalm."

Jake starts to feel sick and falling to his knees, proceeds to vomit. Alexander puts his hand on his back and starts to pat him. "It's okay, boy. We will take the fight to them and show the UNDM what happens when you mess with humanity." He then springs up and pulls Jake to his feet. He then sprints to a warehouse, pulling a groggy Jake behind him.


	7. Chapter 7

_Chapter 7 The Start of Something New_

_October 6, 2041_

As Alexander and Jake approached the warehouse, they saw five figures approaching them. As the figures came into view, Alexander's jaw dropped. "They're…they're…HRF." Jake starts to shake and prays for his life mentally. Alexander approaches the group leader and salutes. "Sir, HRF Corporal Alexander of San Francisco. Reporting for duty." The leader looks at him, eye to eye. "At ease. What happened out there in San Francisco? We were trying to contact the base out there, but no luck." Alexander's smile disappears and is replaced with a look of sorrow. "The…base was…destroyed. We heard missiles being fired and we didn't think anything of it. Then the whole building just…exploded. I'm lucky to be alive." The leader then nods and looks at Jake. "What the hell is that son of a bitch doing here? I don't want him near our base ever again!" Alexander puts his hand up to calm down the leader. "Relax. I know what he did here. I know how he betrayed you, but he has changed his ways. He wants to join the HRF." The leader then looks at Alexander again. "Alright, he can stay. But if he sells us out again, I'll kill him myself." Alexander nods his head. The leader turns around and starts walking toward the warehouse. Alexander and Jake then follow him into the building.

Meanwhile, in Nome, Alaska, Balto is walking through the streets, looking for something. _Where is it?_ As he's walking he sees the house he and Jenna used to live in. _We lived here for a year before the government abducted us and killed…you, Jenna._ He approaches the door and turns the doorknob. As he's opening the door, he notices that the building has not really changed since he left. He enters the house and closes the door. He surveys the living room and sees the couch still has Jenna's blanket on it._ She used to love that thing. _He starts to laugh and he walks over to the couch and sits down. He starts to feel Jenna's blanket and tears start to form in his eyes. _She…she and I used to sit here and we would gaze into each other's eyes and we would start to laugh and kiss each other. I miss her so much._ He puts his head into his paws and breaks down crying. Outside the window, a female husky is staring into the window. On her arm, the insignia _HRF_ can be seen. _I…love you too, Balto. _The husky turns and runs off into the snow-covered hills away from the house. Inside the house, Balto reaches into his pocket and pulls out a picture of Jenna._ Jenna, I…I miss you so much it kills me that you're not here with me._ He smiles at her picture and starts to tear up again.

In the Nome military base, Charlie was in the laboratory of the complex. He watched the scientist experiment with one of the subject tubes. _I wonder who's in there. _He walks up to the tube and peers inside. He sees a white German shepherd with a lightning bolt running down his sides. _What the hell? Why is Bolt here? _He looks over at the lead doctor, a black and white malamute. "So, ugh, why do we have, you know, Bolt in the subject tube thing?" The lead doctor looks at him and chuckles. "Why, we have him here because he wanted to be here. He filled out some paper work that said we will conduct experiments on you for money." Charlie just laughs. "C'mon, you don't expect me to believe that. No one in their right mind would ever sign something like that." The doctor smiles at him. "True, but if you just skim through it, you would probably sign the contract. Now let me get back to work." Charlie nods and leaves him alone to do work.

After about an hour, Balto, followed by Kaltag, Nikki, and Star, enters the laboratory. Balto sees the subject tube and peers inside. "Why do we have Bolt in here?" Charlie turns to face him and frowns. "Balto, it's a long story. Just forget about it." Balto looks back at Charlie and shrugs. After about an hour, the lead doctor approaches the four officers. "Well, we're done working on him." Balto looks at the doctor. "What did you do to him, exactly?" The doctor smiles maliciously. "Why, we gave him all the powers and weaknesses he has in his show." Balto glances back to the subject tube. "Is he…secured in there?" The doctor laughs at him. "Of course he is. The only thing that could break it is-" With a supersonic bark, the tube bursts open and shards of metal and glass fly everywhere. Balto and the other four duck behind whatever could provide some protection from the flying pieces of death. Then the sonic wave smashes into them and it sends the flying into the walls. Balto smacks the wall and slides down to the floor below.

Bolt wakes up and sees two things: First, he sees the destroyed laboratory. Second, he sees all the bodies lying all over the place. He carefully walks out of the subject tube and glances over them. He sees scientists and soldiers for the UNDM. _What the hell am I doing here?_ He looks at the door and decides it's time to leave.

Three hours later, Charlie wakes up. His vision is blurry and he's slipping in and out of consciousness. After two minutes of this, he finally becomes completely conscience to notice his surroundings. He sees the doctors are either knocked out or dead and he sees the other officers. Looking over himself, he sees a piece of shrapnel in his right upper leg. He also notices the other officers are close enough to see their injuries. Kaltag has a broken arm, Star has a piece of shrapnel in his back, and Balto has a broken leg and a broken nose. He tries to move, but does not realize he also has a broken leg so when he moved his left leg; the pain skyrocketed and sent him back to the floor. _Son of a bitch!_ He decides to wait for someone to check on them to see what that big explosion noise was. As he leaned back, he felt that his back was wet. Leaning forward again, he reached his hand behind him and felt up and down his back. When he pulled his hand back, he saw that his hand was covered in blood. He carefully lies down on his side, trying to relax so he doesn't bleed to death before help arrives.

Four hours later, one of the guards patrolling the base enters the lab to see what's going on in there. As he opens the door, he sees a destroyed subject tube._ Wonder what they're doing in here._ As soon as he opened the door all the way, a horrible sight befell on him; Bodies laying everywhere. He looks to the far right wall and sees the four commanders, lying near the wall. He ignored the doctors and ran up to the officers. He surveyed each one and noted that not one went uninjured. He swiftly pulled out his radio. "This is Alpha Kilo. I'm in the laboratory. We have wounded down here. Send help as quickly as possible." He turns off his radio and waits for help.

Thirty minutes later, four medical teams arrive. They enter the lab and see the horrible sight before them. They glance at the guard and notice the officers lying next to the wall. They rush over and four of them crouch down next to each officer. Team one has sat next to Charlie while team two is at Kaltag, team three is at Star, and team four is at Balto. "Commander Charles Barkin will live. He just needs to be moved to the infirmary." "Commander Kaltag is fine. He just has a broken arm. We can fix him up here." Commander Star needs to be moved to the infirmary so we can get the shrapnel out of his back." Team four leans Balto forward and see there is a piece of shrapnel in his back as well. "Commander Balto will be moved to the infirmary ASAP." The others nod and they start helping the wounded officers.


	8. Chapter 8

_Chapter 8 A New Superhero_

_October 30, 2041_

Jake is staring out a window of the warehouse. He isn't interested in the landscape; he's just staring at nothing in particular. As he's staring, he sees a dot on the horizon. Curious, he stands up from sitting in the windowsill and walks over to the table where he had set a pair of binoculars. He returns to the window with the binoculars and starts to look for the dot. After a couple of seconds, he finds it and discovers "It's a… a dog?" The dog apparently is running as fast as a bullet train. _If they still worked. _He noted that the running dog had no intention of slowing down. He watches the dog turn through all the streets and turn right in front of the warehouse. And just as suddenly, he stops, or rather, tries to stop. He ends up sliding right into the front of the warehouse. Jake just watches in interest. _He's going to go splat!_ Instead, the dog smashed a huge hole right in the front of the building. Jake immediately jumped up and ran down the stairs. What he sees next surprises him: A white dog with a lightning bolt going down his sides. He also sees that the front was smashed in, anything in front of the huge hole was launched to the other side of the room. He stares at the dog, hoping it didn't work for the UNDM.

As he stood there, waiting for the dog to kill him, he heard it speak. "Why are you afraid? I'm not going to hurt you." Jake looks at the dog and glares. "Yeah right. I've heard that one before." The dog smiles at him and starts to approach him. "Don't worry about me. I, actually, escaped from a UNDM military base. They were experimenting on me and that's when I escaped. By the way, my name is Bolt." He then extends his paw to Jake. Jake was cautious at first, but in the end, he took Bolt's paw and shook it. He then let go and smiled at Bolt. "My name is Jake. I'm with the HRF. We're trying to take down the UNDM once and for all." Bolt starts to laugh. Jake's smile turns into a frown. "What's so funny?" Bolt looks at him and smiles. "Nothing, it's just that an army who is on the losing side of things sure has a lot of guts to think they can actually win." Jake smiles back at Bolt. "Yeah, well an army who no one can beat has gotten pretty soft. Perfect time to conquer them." Bolt nods his head. "I couldn't agree more."

Three days later, the HRF have just relocated their base of operations to a supermarket that had been abandoned during the Dog Revolution. As they were getting things ready, Jake and Bolt were on patrol. Jake was getting really annoyed with Bolt because of his super vision and hearing. "Sounds like a UNDM class assault vehicle. Looks like one, too." Jake twists around and glares at Bolt. "Would you stop? Just say if it is approaching the base or not. Why do I always get stuck with the super hero?" He turns around and walks ahead of Bolt. Bolt starts to get really angry at Jake. "Hey, I'm trying to do my job, you little prick. It's not my fault that I have super powers. I didn't ask for them. So stop being rude to me for listening. Would you rather have me ignore every sound and have us get ambushed?" Jake starts look down out of guilt. He then twists around again to face Bolt. "Fine, listen to every sound. Just try to tell me if it's heading this way, okay?" Bolt nods his head. Jake starts to patrol the front of the building again.

**A/N: Please Review. I don't care if you say my story sucks or if you say I need to fix certain parts of it. Just R&R XD  
**


	9. Chapter 9

_Chapter 9 Chance Meeting_

_November 13, 2041_

Balto is walking through Nome again to enter his old house. He does this every time he can get a break from the other commanders. As he's walking up to his old house, he sees the front door is open. He reaches down to his holster and pulls out his 9mm. Having the pistol ready to fire, he approaches the entrance and peers inside. He doesn't see anything at first until he sees a figure lying down next to the fireplace. He closes the door. The noise that the door made woke the sleeping figure and turned to see Balto. Balto instantly recognized who the figure was. "J-Jenna? I-I thought you were dead. I've missed you so much." Jenna looks down. "Balto, you need to leave, now." Balto shakes his head and steps closer to her. She swiftly moves away from him, revealing her secret. Balto's face shows confusion in his eyes. "You're…you're with the HRF? Why are you defending those monsters?" He suddenly became angry. "I saw you die and I try to avenge you, only to find out I was lied to! I have been walking here every day, wanting to remember every detail about you, only to find out you're alive! You know what Jenna. You're right. I should leave. I am so pissed at you that I am considering putting a bullet in your head you bitch. So here's your damn wedding ring back. I don't want to see you again." He throws her wedding ring that she gave him on the ground and pulling out a picture of her, he rips it apart. He then glares at her again. "Why would you try to help the ones who tortured us? Are you that stupid?" Jenna smiles at him, tears forming in her eyes. "Balto, the reason I'm defending them… is because no one else will. I thought you would, but losing me must have made you so angry with the humans that you could never forgive them. I always believed there was good in your heart, but now it's filled with hatred. I will always love you even if you don't love me." Balto sighs deeply. "Jenna, I will always love you." He turns around and leaves.

As he's walking down the street, Balto notes that all of Nome's citizens are looking at him, fear evident in their eyes. He keeps walking when a man, about the age of seventy, approaches him. "When will your tyranny leave us alone? I'm too old for this shit." Balto is shocked that someone just told him that the UNDM should leave. Balto looks at the old man, anger in his eyes. "Get out of here, you old fool. UNDM policies are the best-" The old man interrupts him. "UNDM policies? The only thing '_UNDM policies'_ have ever done is made our lives horrible and fool you and the other '_commanders_' into believing you're in control. Literally, your rank is just master sergeant. You are no commander. You're just a pawn in this political board game. The HRF are going to win because it will help your cause." Balto gives him the skeptical look. "How would it help my cause? If anything, it would end up destroying it." The old man just laughs at him. "You fool. I've been with the UNDM government ever since they took over. I know everything about them: What they're planning, what they're building, and what they're preparing. You're just a pawn in their little scheme. If I were you, I would either go AWOL and join up with the HRF or try to wipe them out as quickly as possible." Balto smiles at him. "Why, I've been planning on how to wipe them out. I will draw them out in the Midwest of the US and that's where I will crush them in one swift blow." The old man just laughs at him. "If you want to sacrifice a million to kill a hundred thousand, go ahead. Don't say I didn't try to warn you." He turns around and walks back into the small crowd forming in front of the store. Balto ignores them and keeps walking through town.

As he's walking back to the military base, he looks to his left and he sees something moving through the trees. He turns and tries to focus on what's moving. He tries to make it out, but it's too far away. Balto turns back the way he was walking earlier and starts to go again. He makes a turn and approaches the natural bridge that forms when the snow freezes and forms a bridge. As he's approaching it, he hears a gunshot in the distance. _Hunters,_ thinks Balto. All the sudden, a spray of blood shoots out from his leg and it feels like it's on fire. He comes to the conclusion that someone is trying to kill him. Within ten minutes, Jenna walks out from between the trees. She stares at Balto. "Why am I not surprised, _Commander?_" She starts to laugh. Balto emits a growl. "Why the hell did you shoot me? I never shot you! When I'm done with you HRF, you'll be begging for mercy." Jenna aims the rifle at Balto's chest. "And what exactly are you planning, Balto." Before any of them could react, a hole forms under Balto and he ends up sliding through the ice formed "slide". Jenna laughs at what she had just seen. "Looks like Mother Nature wanted you dead more than the HRF did. Good bye, Balto. Hope Hell is warm enough for you." She then turns and walks away.

**I know there are some viwers who are reading this story who wait til it is done. Just keep reading and praying that people keep reviewing. I don't care how many reviews I get, as long as I get at least one. Read and Review**


	10. Chapter 10

_Chapter 10 Religion_

_November 24, 2040_

Charlie is in the control room of the Nome military base, looking out the observation window. As he's looking at the horizon, one of his soldiers approaches him, a look of curiosity on his face. He looks at Charlie and asks, "Sir, I umm, have a, umm, question, sir." Charlie turns around and looks at the soldier. "What is it?" The soldier starts to fidget. "I would like to know more about, you know, our religion, if that's okay with you, sir?" Charlie smiles at him. "Of course it is. What would you like to know?" The soldier looks at him and smiles. "Why, I want to know everything."

_When the dogs rose to power, all the commanders were present at the Altar of the Greats. As they prayed that the humans would stop trying to start a war, a figure emerged from the light and stood before them. The figure was a pink and purple whippet. The commanders just watched as the figure looked at them and smiled. "Why do you not see the truth? Why do you keep fighting the humans? Why can't you dogs try to, instead of destroying the humans every time they do something, try to do something different?" The commanders look at each and had faces like they were in trouble. Charlie decided to be brave and ask the specter some questions. "What's your name?" The whippet looks at him and smiles. "My name is Annabelle." Charlie then nods his head. "Okay Annabelle, what the hell are you?" Annabelle smiles again. "Why, I'm an angel." The commanders' mouths dropped. Annabelle knew that the commanders wanted to end the war any way they could, even if it meant annihilating the whole human race. She looked at them and frowned. "You want an end to your little war! Here is an end: Stop acting like every little thing the humans do is a major thing. You're wasting time fighting a battle that has already been fought. So far, all I've seen you do is repeat history." Balto looks at her with confusion. "What do you mean a repeat of history?" Annabelle glares at Balto. "So far, you are just like the Nazis. Everything you've done is the same thing the Nazis have done. Instead of a race, you've done it to a species. I thought all dogs were loyal and kind. You've just proven me wrong." The officers look at each other before looking at the angel again. Juan decides to speak for the group. "What would you have us do?" Annabelle smiles the biggest smile ever. "I want you to find a quick way to end this war. Understood?" The officers nod their heads in unison. Charlie then speaks up. "Then when we do this task, you'll let us into Heaven, right?" Annabelle laughs at him. "Charlie, even though I'm angry with you guys, I would never forbid you from Heaven. After all, all dogs go to heaven of course."_

The soldier looks at Charlie and smiles. "Thank you for helping me. I just wanted to know more about it, that's all." Charlie looks at the soldier and laughs. "Hey, it was my pleasure. If you have any more questions, feel free to ask me any time." The soldier nods his head and leaves. Charlie returns his vision to the observation window again. Soon after, a scout runs in and looks at Charlie, fear evident in his face. "Sir, B-Balto has g-gone missing, Sir." Charlie twists around and a look of concern appears on his face. "What do you mean he's gone?" The scout retreats backward for fear that Charlie might beat him. "Sir, he was heading b-back to the m-m-military base, sir, right before we lost contact with him. Sir, if he's still alive, we need to find him quickly, before the weather kills him." Charlie nods his head and leaves the room to find some members of his own _Search and Rescue _team.

**A/N This chapter will be without a doubt reedited. I just thought of something to type and it came out weird. Anyway, R&R. **

**P.S. If I get a review(or someone else makes this story their favorite as well) I will start posting chapters 11-20 up, just not at the same time. Don't want any icomplete chapters. So, go ahead and critique this story. Don't worry, I can take the heat XD**


	11. Chapter 11

_Chapter 11 The Archangel_

_November 25, 2041_

A figure was lying next to a riverbed. From the looks of things, he looked dead. But if you looked closely, you could see the steady rise and fall of his chest. Any chance of someone finding him though, was slim to none. No one knows where he is, or how he got next to the river.

As Balto opened his eyes, he saw before him a beautiful river with ice blocks in it. As he got up, he felt no pain and he felt better than ever. As he surveyed his surroundings, a figure approaches him. He notices it's a pink whippet. He vaguely remembers her from somewhere, but he's not sure. As she got closer to him, she spoke. "Hello Balto. Welcome to being almost _dead._" Balto's mouth dropped. "B-being almost d-dead? So you're saying that I'm about to die?" Annabelle gave Balto a sorrowful look. "Balto, you're life has been good, but sometimes, you can't fight every battle. You need someone with you to save you when you fail. I know you have that special someone in your heart, but you cut her out of your life. You should have tried to calm down. Let her do what she wants to do, and she will help you out, no matter what side you're on." Balto starts to tear up. "I know that what I did was wrong, but she betrayed _me_, not the other way around." Annabelle looked at him and glared. "Balto, you claim she betrayed you, but you betrayed her. You told her you would shoot her and then she shot you in the leg. The only reason why your body has come to a rest here is because of _divine intervention_." Balto gasps in shock. "You…you saved my life? Why? Why would you save me? What could you gain by saving me?" Annabelle gives him the sorrowful look again. "I saved you because you still needed to fix what you created. You need to save your mate Jenna before she gets herself hurt by the UNDM. You're the only one I believe can stop the war that will have a new power rise to take your place. I want you to do what's right. I want you to risk your life for Jenna. Do not worry about dying right now, you will make it. I will help you any way I can. Understood soldier?" Balto smiles at Annabelle and salutes. "Will do, ma'am."

As Balto awoke, he knew what he had to do. He had to find Jenna and apologize to her. He also knew that she didn't have to forgive him, but he needed to protect her at all costs. So with that in mind, he started to walk down the riverbed, following it down until he found the closest city and from there, he could make his way back to Jenna.

**A/N: I give in. You thought you could beat me, but only I can beat me. And I did. So here's chapter 11. Review if you want to see chapter 12 and the more violent chapter 13. I think most of you are just going to read this and ignore me. Well guess what! Two can play at that game(Or three if your schizophrenic).  
P.S. If your schizophrenic don't kill me D: R&R  
**


	12. Chapter 12

_Chapter 12 The Middle_

_December 1, 2041_

Charlie had been searching for Balto for six days now and the only signs he found of him was the blood near the riverbed. Charlie looked into the river and sighed. "Men, today is the day that the history books will mark as the worst day in UNDM history: The day that one of our commanders has fallen. He may not have fallen in battle, but he died an honorable death. He died in combat against nature. The search…is now over. Let's go back to the military base." His team nods their heads and they head back to the military base, heads hung low in sorrow.

Jenna was walking down the streets of Nome when she came upon something; on the sidewalk, there was a trail of blood droplets heading in the direction she was heading. She started to follow the trail and, to her surprise, discovered that the blood droplets went inside the house. She slowly crept inside and headed into the living room. She looked around until she heard the scariest sound ever when you know someone's inside your house. She heard the hammer of a 9mm pistol clicking into the ready-to-fire position. She twists around sees the barrel of the pistol aiming directly at her. Then she heard the figure speak. "Nice to see you again, Jenna." Jenna suddenly realized who the figure was. "B-Balto! I thought you were dead!" Balto just laughed at her. "You thought wrong, Jenna. You tried to kill me, but an angel was watching out for me." Jenna glares at him. "The only angel that's watching out for you is Lucifer." Balto laughs again, but does not respond. He decides to let Jenna continue. "So why are you here? You come to actually try to kill me, or are you here to get shot again?" Balto looks at Jenna and gives her a slight smile. "I came here to…apologize. The angel that saved me told me to tell you that I'm sorry. I…support you of your decision to fight for the humans. Hopefully, you can do the same for me. I will completely understand if you cannot forgive me, but I will always look out for you." He then unloads the pistol and leaves. Jenna, thinking quickly, ran after him.

As she left the house, she noticed that he was gone. No trace was left of him. She decided she would wait until he found her again. Meanwhile, Charlie was in the control room of the Nome military base when he heard the door open. He smiles and starts to speak while turning to see who came in. "So, back for more- Balto! I thought you were dead." Balto smiles at him. "Almost. It's good to see you again, my friend." Charlie smiles and starts to laugh. "You too, you mutt." Balto laughs at him. "You call me mutt when I'm sure you're not a hundred percent German shepherd." Charlie's smile is replaced by a more serious expression. "Balto, we must act now if we are going to take out the HRF forces. I suggest we start bombing the hell out of their controlled cities. After we do that, we will send our ground forces in and eradicate any survivors. What do you think?" Balto looks at him and frowns. "I think we should force them into the Midwest and cutoff their retreat. Then we cut them off from the front. After that, we will surround them and destroy them in one single blow." Charlie laughs and grabs Balto's hand. "That is the best plan I have ever heard. Let me get Nikki, Star, and Kaltag in here." He then heads toward the intercom and pushes a button and holds it. "Nikki, Kaltag, and Star. Head up to the control room ASAP." Within ten minutes, Nikki, Kaltag, and Star run into the control room. Nikki's jaw drops as he sees Balto standing next to Charlie. "B-Balto! You're alive. I thought you were dead." Balto looks at Nikki and laughs. "You look like you gained weight. What did you do, eat my cake I saved?" Nikki laughs at him. "I have actually lost weight, thank you. You only wish I ate your cake." Star looks at Balto. "So, what have you called us up here for?" Balto smiles a malicious smile. "Today, gentlemen, we will start the first phase of my plan. We will take our first steps in annihilating the HRF. We will conquer the world." The officers start to cheer in celebration for an end to the UNDM/HRF War.


	13. Chapter 13

_Chapter 13 A New Enemy_

_December 10, 2041_

The HRF and the UNDM had one thing in common; they both had reasons for fighting each other. The HRF hated dog tyranny and wanted them to be put back in their place. The dogs believed that a new power was needed to be in charge of the planet. One side could not gain the advantage over the other. But, within the UNDM military, a new faction was growing, one that could take over the world and wipe the HRF off the map. They were the elite of the UNDM. They were called the _UNCM_ which stands for the United Nations Canine Military. They believed that the UNDM was failing and that the HRF was going to win the war. They wanted the HRF to believe they won, but, in reality, they were going to be on the losing side of the war.

The UNCM were made up of government officials who were really rich and really dumb. But, they were smart for one reason and one reason only; they knew that if the UNDM discovered their secret, they would be executed for treason within the UNDM. They believed that the UNDM "_commanders_" were nothing more than officers who were given too much power and were out of control. The only way the UNCM would gain power is if the commanders were either persuaded to join or were killed off. The power of the UNCM needed to be able to control everything, even war itself. The only power the UNCM had now was that it could convince the president about things. It needed to overthrow the UNDM and take control of the world, permanently.

In the city of Nome, the citizens were gathering around the general store again when they noticed six soldiers heading towards them. They saw that each soldier had balaclavas on and were holding M-16s except for the leader, who was holding a twelve gauge shotgun. As they got closer, they noticed the soldiers belonged to the UNDM. The soldiers went straight up to the crowd and they saw the leader turn to his team. "Get five of them out here, NOW!" The soldiers ran up and grabbed five people from the crowd and forced them on their knees. As the leader looked them over, he saw that one of them was an old man, about seventy. He then looked at the crowd. "My name is Balto, and today, we are enforcing our rules in UNDM controlled sectors. And today, this is how we are doing it." All the sudden, he pumped the shotgun, aimed it at a nineteen year old girl, and pulled the trigger. Everyone watched as the girl's chest burst and her upper back fly out. The whole front of the crowd was sprayed in blood and the old man started to cry. He tilts his tear stricken face up to look at Balto. "Why? Why are you doing this? Just let us go! We understand that you're-" Balto turns his head towards the old man. "Why am I doing this? Because it's the only way to piss off the HRF. And you don't understand me at all. I'm not doing this for fun. In truth, I don't want to do this at all. But if I don't, more people will die because of our skirmishes between each side. Now, I hope you all rest peacefully. I'm sorry." He then aimed the shotgun at the boy next to him who was twelve and pulled the trigger. They watched the boy's head pop like a balloon. Balto then aims the gun at the old man and does the same thing. They watch him fly backwards and his abdomen is ripped apart. The crowd can even see some of his rib cage is exposed. The fourth and fifth person starts to panic. Balto looks at them and then looks at his team. "FIRE!" The air is filled with bullet casings, blood, and screams. The bullet-filled bodies then fall to the ground. The snow underneath them starts to turn crimson and small pools of blood start to form. Balto then turns to the crowd. "We have treated you nicely and what do you do? You throw the UNDM in the dirt and claim we never helped you. Well guess what! We have decided not to be nice to you. The rules are simple: You will be in your houses at eight o'clock and up at six or you get shot. You obey every order we say or you die. You eat when we say you eat or-" A twenty year old man yells out "We get shot" and starts to laugh. Balto looks at the man and smiles. "So, you like to make jokes. Okay, here's a joke for you: Why did the man cross the road?" The man thinks about it for five minutes and decides to guess. "Because he was…I don't know, hungry, I guess." Balto laughs. "No, because he got shot." Balto puts his shotgun down and pulls out his 9mm. He cocks it and shoots the man in the stomach. Blood squirts from his abdomen and he starts to crawl towards Balto. He approaches Balto and crawls past him and makes it to the other side of the road before fainting. Balto walks over and puts another bullet in his skull. He then twists around and laughs. "C'mon everyone. That was funny." The crowd looks at each other, unsure of what to do, when one of them starts to laugh. Pretty soon, the crowd starts laughing. He then took off the balaclava and started to smoke a cigar. Balto looks at his men and smiles. "Let's go before we have to shoot anymore of them." They then head off towards the military base.

Jenna saw the whole demonstration from the safety of Rosy's house. She even watched Balto kill Rosy's husband and son. The husband was the last man and the son was the second person. She knew Balto's actions weren't justified, but she also knew that he didn't know that Rosy was married. Jenna missed Rosy so much. She wished Balto hadn't brought his men to take her away to the military base. She wished that the HRF would destroy the UNDM and win the war. All the sudden, she came up with a plan; she was going to draw the UNDM to the Midwest and they would wipe the UNDM out forever. She wanted the UNDM to make a power play in which they would try to surround the HRF. She knew that the UNDM would try to wipe the HRF in one single blow and win. She decided that the HRF needed to forget about their retreat and just focus on clearing the way through. This battle would be the bloodiest battles of all time. Both sides would take heavy losses, but the HRF would ultimately win. She then left Rosy's house and went to her own.

**A/N: Here's chapter 13. Will post chapters 14 and 15 if I get some reviews. Need at least two more. And yes you have to review; ask questions, complain, criticise, butcher it, compliment it, etc.  
P.S. Rereading the chapters over and over again will not tell you the end of the story. You have to reveiw if you want to know the end. R&R  
**


	14. Chapter 14

_Chapter 14 The New Symbol_

_December 13, 2041_

Balto knew that he had just made one of the biggest mistakes in his life; he had just killed six people and he didn't even feel remorse. If anything, he felt great. He wanted the humans to suffer, but he didn't want to kill them all. He just wanted to be accepted in his life. As he was thinking about what he had just done, the door swung open and Kaltag came into the room.

Kaltag smiles at him. "Balto, I have an idea. It will be the most destructive, most awesome, most amazing-"

Balto laughs. "What is it?"

Kaltag starts to get really excited. "Well, if you heard, Alabama has become a HRF sector. I have decided to wipe them out, permanently."

Balto's smile fades away. "What are you saying, Kaltag?"

Kaltag laughs. "I plan on dropping bombs on the state. The bombs my planes will drop are nuclear bombs. I am tired of sacrificing UNDM soldiers just to gain an inch, when I can just bomb them and gain the whole state."

Balto looks at him and starts to laugh again. "Kaltag, wipe it off the map. I will lend you some of my planes for you to use. Take them and bring swift death to our enemies.

"Kaltag salutes him. "Will do, sir." He then turns around and leaves.

Jenna had arrived at the HRF controlled city of New York City. She needed to find Corporal Alexander and tell him her idea. As she made her way to the supermarket, she saw that the DPF were going on the offensive. This offensive was them just enforcing the new UNDM laws. As she walked down the street, she saw the alleys were lined with body bags. She kept walking and pretty soon, she stepped into a puddle. She looks down and sees that it's no ordinary puddle; it was a blood pool that had formed on the sidewalk. _This tyranny needs to end _she thinks. She enters Time Square and sees the worst thing ever: The UNDM has put their new flag up. The flag was the definition of fear. It was red, white, and black. The red was the background. The white was a circle in the middle. And the black was the swastika in the middle. The UNDM were the new Nazi Party. Humanity was going to need all the help it could get.

She made her way down a putrid-smelling alley and came across the HRF headquarters. She went up to the front and knocked on the door. After fifteen minutes, a HRF soldier opens the front door and sees her. He then sees the HRF insignia and motions to her to come in. She walks briskly past him and walks into the backroom. She stops and waits for Alexander to come and see her.

Four hours later, in Time Square, Balto is walking down the sidewalk. As he's walking, a man approaches him. "Help me. My house was just burned down by the-" He never finished.

Balto pulled out his 9mm and shot him through the heart. The man fell to his knees and looked up, but then was shot in the head. He then fell backwards and blood started to form pools underneath him. Balto just stared. '_Why did I just do that'_ he thinks. He twists around and sees the new UNDM flag. He smiles, but only for a minute, and then he frowns. He decides to meet the vice president in the NYC military base.

**A/N: I'm still editing chapter 15 and the rest of the chapters. Will edit the newer ones first so people aren't waiting for the next chapter. Will edit the old chapters when chapter thirty is up. Anyway, chapter 15 might come on later today, so be patient.**


	15. Chapter 15

_Chapter 15 May God Help Us All_

_December 17, 2041_

The HRF are finally moving into the Midwest to retake California. They know the UNDM will try to cut them off. So far, the journey has been easy. They have been using underground tunnels and have rounded up 300,000 men and women. They needed anyone they could get a hold of to fight against the UNDM. What they didn't know was that the UNDM was planning on taking them out on the trip back to Maryland. Whoever controlled Maryland controlled everything.

When the HRF finally made it out in the open in the Midwest they saw two things: First, they saw the ground had been burned by napalm strikes. Second, there were planes flying overhead. The HRF soldiers suddenly realized that the planes belonged to the UNDM and went into cover. Jenna began to pray. "Dear Lord, I know that the UNDM are completely evil, but can you grant them some kindness so they don't blow us up. All the HRF wants is to protect humanity. We don't want to fail now. Amen." She then closed her eyes and held them tight. The lead plane saw the HRF and radioed back Headquarters.

"HQ, HQ. This is Alpha Wing. I have spotted HRF. Going in for a bombing run. Acknowledge."

"This is HQ. Negative. I repeat-Negative. Do not go in for the bombing run. Remain on your objective."

"Acknowledged. Will remain on objective."

He then turned off his radio and flies past the HRF.

Jenna looked up after the last plane flew out of earshot. She was making sure no bombs had been dropped. She then looked over each man and woman. Each one was fine. The commander of the HRF looked at all the soldiers. "Move out!"

The HRF begins their long march to San Francisco.


	16. Chapter 16

_Chapter 16 Discovery_

_December 21, 2041_

Kaltag is staring at a 3D version of the Earth. He watches as UNDM troops move into different areas of the world and vehicles going one way or another. He is even watching his planes flying towards Alabama to completely wipe it off the map. As they get closer, he starts to drool in anticipation.

Charlie walks into the control room and sees Kaltag drooling. "What the hell? You look like you're staring at a naked female. Stop it. You're freaking me out."

Kaltag looks up and realizes he had been drooling.

He wipes his mouth with the back of his hand. "Sorry. I am just so excited that the HRF are going to lose Alabama forever."

Charlie smiles at him. "Yes they are. Just stop drooling over it."

Charlie then turns around and leaves. Kaltag then focuses on the map again. The next few moments will be the most critical for Alabama. If they find out about his planes, they will try to evacuate the city so no one gets killed. In order for his plan to work, everyone inside the city must perish.

Jenna and the HRF are moving through Oklahoma at night when all the sudden, the sky becomes bright. '_Too bright to be the sun'_ Jenna thinks to herself. She turns around and she sees the small mushroom cloud on the horizon. She immediately knows what happened.

She turns to Alexander. "Alex; the UNDM has just dropped a nuke on something. When we link up with the HRF forces in San Francisco, we need to check what they just wiped out."

Alexander nods his head and they start to move with the rest of the forces again.

Kaltag starts to cheer and yell. He doesn't realize how loud he is because suddenly, Balto and Star burst in with 9mm pistols drawn and ready to fire. They see Kaltag dancing and cheering.

Star and Balto stare at each other. "What the hell" they both say.

Star looks at the dancing Kaltag and laughs. "Hey dipshit, stop dancing."

Kaltag stops dancing and, with the biggest smile on his face, twists around to face the two. Balto and Star recoil backward.

Balto's face is in complete shock. "What the…the… what the hell?"

Star just becomes wide-eyed. "Kaltag, are you alright?"

Kaltag starts to laugh. "Guys, I am having the best day ever."

Balto and Star look at each other and then back to Kaltag.

Balto then says, "What are you happy about?"

Kaltag then laughs again. "My plan just…succeeded. We have Alabama again. Instead of gaining an inch, I took a state."

Balto and Star smile.

Star then says, "Congrats Kaltag. Is Alabama, you know, still around, or is it completely obliterated?"

Kaltag then yells out, "I annihilated it" and he starts laughing again.

Balto and Star look at each other one more time. Balto shrugs and leaves. Star looks back at Kaltag and follows Balto out of the control room. Kaltag starts to dance again.

Balto and Star are walking down the hall when Star turns his head towards Balto. "That was weird."

Balto laughs. "I couldn't agree more."

They keep walking when Star turns his head back towards Balto. "I have a question." Balto looks at Star. "Shoot."

Star smiles. "Have you ever, you know, killed a fellow dog?"

Balto gives Star a surprised look. "Why?"

Star looks down nervously.

Balto realizes why he asked. "You shot a dog?! Who?"

Star looks at Balto and gives him a sorrowful look. "I…I had to! He was trying to kill me!"

Balto grabs his shoulders. "WHO?!"

Star looks him in the eyes and breaks down crying. "It…it was Steele. He wanted me to join what he called 'The new military.' I told him no and then he tried to stab me. I got away from him and that's when I pulled out my gun and shot him."

Balto let's go of Star and uses his paw to lift his chin up. "Star; what you did is not murder. He tried to kill you and you killed him first. I know he was your friend, hell, he was everyone's friend. I know you wanted to have someone to feel the way you feel, but I don't know what it's like to kill a friend. And to answer your question from before: Yes, I have killed a fellow dog before. It was someone I could call brother."

Star looks at Balto and starts to tear up. "How did it feel?"

Balto starts to cry. "It is the worst feeling ever. You get the feeling of betrayal, but also the gut-wrenching feeling of remorse. It makes me sick to my stomach to this day."

Star looks at him and, with tears in his eyes, starts to smile. "Do you consider me as a brother?"

Balto looks at him and smiles. "I consider you, Kaltag, Nikki, and Charlie as brother. They will even tell you the same thing."

Star starts to cry. Balto pulls him to his feet and gives him a brotherly hug. "Star, no matter what happens; I want you to always remember that I will always look out for you. Understood?"

Star looks up and nods his head. "Understood, brother."

Balto smiles and he motions to Star to follow him.

He leads Star to the mess hall and turns to face Star. "I'm hungry. Are you?"

Star starts to laugh. "Hell yeah I am."

They enter the mess hall to get something to eat.


	17. Chapter 17

_Chapter 17 Brotherhood_

_December 25, 2041_

The HRF are camping in an open area. As they are setting up camp, everyone notices Alexander is on his knees in the middle of the valley with his head hung low and tears falling from his eyes. Jenna, Jake, and Bolt walk over to him and as they were right next to him, sat down.

Jake then looks at Alexander and chuckles slightly. "Alex, why are you crying?" Alexander looks up and glares. "Do you not recognize this valley?!"

Jenna looks at him and asks, "What is this place?"

Alexander starts to cry again. "This valley used to be my home."

Bolt quickly looks around, confused as there are no houses. "Where did you live? There's nothing here."

Alexander nods. "Of course there isn't. This area was once San Diego. Charlie gave the order on this city's destruction. He had a plane drop the TENR bomb."

Jake and Jenna give Alexander a surprised look. Jake shakes his head.

Jenna looks at Alexander and says, "I've heard of the TENR Bomb. The base in Nome has a whole arsenal of them right beneath the base. All of them are unarmed, but can still be used against the HRF."

Alexander nods his head. "They have them in four other military bases as well. I don't know which ones because they keep transferring them around. San Diego was melted down to glass and humanity could not do anything about it. The dogs weren't cheering when they watched San Diego melt. They cried and wished that the bomb was a nuclear bomb. They wanted San Diego to die within seconds, not hours. It made them depressed. Walter, who is the vice president, threatened that the next bomb was on Washington, D.C."

Jake looks at the ground and starts to cry. "So, the dogs were not evil. They just do evil things."

Alexander looks at Jake and smiles. "Exactly. The UNDM main commander is actually the evil one. He forces the other officers to kill civilians to get what he wants."

Jenna starts to cry. "You should have been in Nome, Alaska. I saw Balto and the UNDM kill six people to enforce the rules. If I see Balto again, I'm going to-"

Alexander stops her with a motion of his hand. "Jenna, Balto didn't want to kill those people. He's being forced around by the vice president. If you look at the command chain of the UNDM, it resembles puppetry. The vice president orders everything. Sometimes, the puppet master becomes enslaved by the puppets. Sometimes, the commanders will come up with plans that they will enforce. If it's UNDM policy, think Walter. If it's military policy, think the commanders. You just have to look deeper into the command chain. Okay, I'm getting tired. I'm going to go to sleep."

He gets up and walks back to camp. The others look at each other before following Alexander back to camp.

In the military base in Nome, Balto, Star, Nikki, Kaltag, Charlie, Juan, Daniel, and Samuel are in the control room.

Balto turns around and smiles. "Today gentlemen, we are celebrating a victory worth celebrating. Here's to Kaltag."

Balto walks over to the table near the far wall and opens a bottle of champagne. He then pours eight glasses of champagne and gives each glass to a commander.

Kaltag laughs. "Thank you, Balto. And I thank everyone for actually showing up." Charlie laughs. "Hey, nothing better to do anyways."

All of them raise their glasses and they tilt their glasses back and take a drink.

Kaltag is having the time of his life. His friends are here and they are celebrating his victory. If Steele was here, no one would have showed up because he always took someone's victory and claimed it as his own. Now that he thought of Steele, he suddenly realized that he has been missing for weeks. '_Well someone must know where he is'_. He looks around the room and sees Charlie, Nikki, Star, and Balto talking with each other. He also notices Star and Balto are uneasy and look nervous. He decides to ask them a few questions.

Balto and Star are talking about Nome. "I miss Dixie. She was always so nice to me. I loved how she confused her words or used one wrong. Like how she told Steele that he was disposable instead of despicable. Or Steele is magnesium instead of magnificent. It always made me laugh."

Balto smiles. "Or like the time she said that you were absolutely perspective instead of perfect. That made me laugh."

Star looked confused. "She said that?"

Balto realized that Star was never told about what Dixie had said. "Oh shit. I thought she had told you. I had no idea."

Star begins to cry. "Dixie is dead and I assumed she didn't like me. And now I found out she did."

Balto frowns and looks at Star. "Star; you're not the only one who has lost somebody they love. I lost Jenna, Kaltag lost Tina, Nikki lost Savanna, and Charlie lost Sasha. They still have that special place in our hearts and they will always remain there. Star, Dixie never died. She is in Anchorage. She wants you to go to her." Star frowns. "When should I go to her?" Balto smiles. "As soon as you can."

Star laughs and hugs Balto. Balto is taken by surprise is standing there with Star hugging his abdomen. He smiles and returns the gesture.

As Kaltag was watching Star and Balto from the other side of the room, he noticed that they have gotten closer. '_I know they aren't gay. Balto would never accept that fact nor would he tell anyone.'_ Kaltag watched them hug each other. '_Balto and Charlie are like two fathers in a house. They both will be severely strict, but if you have questions or need someone to talk to, they will be there for you.'_ He then watched Balto leave the room. Kaltag decided to follow him. As Balto walked down the corridor, Kaltag was slowly walking behind him, not too close, but not too far away either. As Balto turned the corner, Kaltag quickly sped up and as he turned the corner, a clenched paw smashed into his face. Kaltag was knocked to the ground. He looks up and sees Balto is standing right above him.

Balto smiles at him. "Whoops. Thought you were an HRF spy trying to follow me around. Guess I need a vacation. What about you? Do you want a vacation? Or are you trying to get answers for something that does not concern you?"

Kaltag smiles weakly and his face is one of concern. "What happened to Steele?"

Balto's smile fades away and he frowns. "I killed him. Star was getting attacked by him and I shot him. End of story. Do not tell anyone this! Understand?"

Kaltag starts to smile again. "Understood."

Balto laughs at him. "I hit you in the nose and it doesn't bleed. Maybe I should hit it one more time."

Kaltag glares at Balto. "Piss off. I've been hit enough. Go punch Star or something." Balto smiles and he twists around and continues walking down the hallway.


	18. Chapter 18

_Chapter 18 At the Center_

_January 1, 2042_

As Jenna and Alexander linked up with the base in San Francisco, they were met with an awful sight: The new base that was created had been completely destroyed by flames. They also saw the tank tracks in front of the building.

Alexander looks at Jenna and frowns. "Damn dogs. They used a freaking Dragon's Tongue on the base. I hate them and their inventions."

Jenna frowns in confusion. "Dragon's Tongue?"

Alexander turns to her and grins. "It's a tank that shoots flames. They usually keep the damn things within the military bases. They are not easy to destroy."

Jenna looks back at the building and shrugs her shoulders. "We should probably head back to Maryland."

They both turn around and head back to the HRF forces.

Jenna and the HRF forces are on their way to Washington, D.C. As they're walking through Illinois, the trees are suddenly lined with guns firing at them.

Jenna shouts, "Get down! Get down and find cover now!"

The soldiers start to duck down behind anything that could provide decent amount of cover. Jenna jumps behind a bench and pulls out a SVNH assault rifle. She knew that the weapon had been made just recently by the UNDM and was given to almost every soldier in their army. The HRF had "liberated" some of these trucks and gave the assault rifle to their men. As Jenna was behind cover, she heard the worst sound ever; the sound of the XLN 3 flamethrower being deployed. It was not a handheld weapon, no; it was a turret that fired a jet of flame at whatever was in front of it. It was not used by hand either. It was controlled by a computer. Jenna lifted the assault rifle over her shoulder and held it. She pointed it towards the gunfire and unleashed a spray of bullets. She had to pull the gun down for fear that it would get destroyed by gunfire.

Alexander was hiding behind a bench. He knew that it would end up failing him, but something protecting him was better than nothing at all. He could hear the gunshots and bodies hitting the ground. He turns his head to the right and sees Jake. Jake was sitting behind some boxes when all the sudden, he jumps up and charges towards the enemy. He expects Jake to get shot to death immediately. He looks over the bench and sees the UNDM hasn't even spotted Jake yet. Jake then starts firing. Completely taken by surprise, the UNDM officer leading the attack orders a retreat. All the UNDM troops jump up and run as fast as they can, away from the battleground.

Jenna just watches the last of the UNDM disappear from view. She notices that a few UNDM soldiers had fallen, and yet they retreated anyways. '_What the hell?'_ She sees Jake walking back to Alexander smiling.

He then shouts, "Did you see that?! I was freaking amazing! I was their worst nightmare!"

Alexander starts to laugh. "Boy; you didn't actually kill any of them. They just got startled."

Jake's excitement disappears and he looks back where the UNDM had been fighting. "So, I just scared them. Oh well. It was still freaking cool!"

Jenna ignores him and raises her paw into the air. "Victory for the Human Resistance." The HRF start to cheer and pretty soon, the whole park is filled with cheering soldiers.


	19. Chapter 19

_Chapter 19 Fight _

_January 12, 2042 _

Balto knew that the HRF were on their way to D.C. He had to stop them.

He rallied the commanders in the control room and looked at them. "Today I am going to go fight the HRF. I will engage them in Ohio and that is where I will destroy them _permanently._ But, I will need your help in doing so. I need you ready to send reinforcements when I need them. Any questions?"

The commanders look at each and shrug.

Star looks at him and says, "Balto, we will support you with anything you need. Just promise me that you will return back to us. Please?"

Balto smiles at Star. "I promise."

Jenna and the HRF have just made it to Ohio. As they are moving through one of Ohio's bombed cities, all the sudden, a gunshot is heard in the distance. And three seconds later, a soldier falls down, blood spraying from his forehead.

Jenna yells out, "Sniper! SNIPER! Everyone get down and try to find him!"

Everyone does the same thing as last time. They find some cover and try to spot the sniper. Another gunshot and another dead trooper.

Jenna spots him and looks at Alexander. "Fourth floor and fifth window to the left. Use a rocket on him."

Alexander laughs. "Whatever works."

He reaches into his backpack and pulls out a panzerfaust MKVII. As like the other panzerfausts, it is disposable. He arms the weapon and stands up. He holds it near his waste and fires. The rocket flies into the window where the sniper is and bursts into a ball of fire. The sniper is blown out of his spot and falls to the concrete down below. A sick crunch is heard before all is silent.

Alexander throws the panzerfaust away and laughs. "I aim to please."

Jenna pats him on the back. "Good job. I'm glad you're-"

She is interrupted by a Mammoth tank as it rolls right through a building. Jenna knows these vehicles are heavily armored and are nearly impossible to destroy. '_Nearly'._ Jenna and the rest of the HRF run into random buildings. As Jenna gets to the fifth floor and looks out the window, she sees an Armored Personnel Carrier moving behind the tank. And then the ramp lowers down and seven soldiers get out. She recognizes one of the troopers. '_Balto!'_ She turns to Alexander. "Balto is here."

Alexander's face becomes filled with terror. "We're screwed."

Jenna laughs. "Nonsense. What the hell is Balto going to do to us?"

As she watched Balto, she saw him get on the side of the Mammoth and sit on the armor that rests above the right tread. She sees him pull out a shotgun and he motions with his hand to the building in front of the tank. Suddenly, the tank fired both of its main guns and the building burst into rubble. It starts to tilt away from the tank and the building comes crashing down and dust fills the air above the rubble.

Jenna watches him and pulls her rifle. She knows it would seriously wound him and his forces would retreat if they saw their commander dead. She carefully aims her rifle and lines up her target. Meanwhile, Balto is riding on the side of the tank when all the sudden, a man runs up to him and pulls him off the tank. Balto knows who it is; Jake. Jake pulls him from the tank and slams him to the ground. Balto has the breath knocked out of him and as he lies there, Jake starts to reach for his pistol. Balto sees his chance. He quickly grabs Jake's right leg and pulls him off of his feet. Jake hits the ground and stares up at Balto. Balto puts his left foot on Jake and pulls out his pistol. He aims it at Jake's chest. Jake closes his eyes and hears a gunshot. His face becomes wet. He opens his eyes and sees Balto holding his side in pain. Jake is about to throw him off when Balto accidentally pulls the trigger. Jake feels his chest burn like fire and his whole body becomes numb. Jenna and Alexander see Jake get shot and they run down the building as quickly as they could. Within fifteen minutes, they are at Jake's side. Jenna notices Balto is not around anymore. Alexander knows that they can do nothing for him at this moment. Jenna looks around and sees another sniper taking aim. She then hears the rifle go off and she closes her eyes.

Balto sees Jenna and another man kneeling down next to Jake. He didn't mean to shoot him. It was instinctive. Balto sighs and looks to his left and sees a sniper aiming at Jenna. He looks back to Jenna and sees she had spotted the sniper as well. Balto knew what he had to do; he had to protect Jenna. Thinking quickly, he runs to get in front of her and he hears the sniper fire. The next thing he notices is that his chest is wet and that he's lying on the ground. He puts his paw on his chest and lifts it up. His paw is covered in blood. He knows this is what Annabelle wanted.

Jenna hears the rifle go off, but she doesn't feel any pain. She opens her eyes and sees that she's completely fine. She looks to her right and sees Balto lying on the ground with blood covering his chest. She realizes that he took the bullet for her. She sees the sniper is reloading when he is shot in the head by a human soldier. She then hears the UNDM call a retreat.

She crawls to Balto and kneels next to him. "Why did you take that bullet?"

Balto's smile has blood in it. "Because I…I…love you."

Jenna starts to cry and she puts her head on his chest. She lifts it up and she sees where the bullet hit. '_Missed his heart and his lungs. His only problem is bleeding to death. Why, he will be fine.'_

She reached into his pocket and pulled out the UNDM distress beacon. "Jenna…what are…you doing?"

She looks at Balto and pushes the button.

It starts to transmit his location. "I'm saving you. It took you almost dying for me to realize that I don't want you to die. You mean everything to me."

Balto smiles his blood filled smile. "You do too, Jenna."

She hands him the beacon and the HRF moves out. Thirty minutes later, a UNDM evacuation helicopter lands right next to Balto. The medics jump out and they bandage his wounds. They then put him on the helicopter to fly him back to the military outpost in Michigan.


	20. Chapter 20

_Chapter 20 Washington, D.C._

_January 20, 2042_

The HRF have just made it to Washington, D.C. They enter the streets and they spot a UNDM patrol. The patrol was made up of an APC and soldiers with shotguns walking behind it. They rounded a corner and disappeared from view. Jenna looks back at the HRF army.

Whispering, she says, "Split up into groups. Any patrols you spot, duck down so they don't see you."

The Human Resistance nods their heads and they split up into groups. Jenna was proud that her forces pulled it together and they saved Jake. He was dying and one of the soldiers had been a doctor. He worked on Jake for five hours and saved his life. If it weren't for him, Jake would be dead.

Kaltag was in D.C. He was moving his troops around, trying to keep the White House's perimeter secured. Balto was in Nome, putting pressure on Anchorage. Apparently, Anchorage was holding an HRF base and Balto wanted it destroyed. They refused. So now he is in a long argument with the city council in Anchorage, trying to make a compromise with each other. '_Like that will ever happen.'_ He watched as another patrol enters the city, searching for anything that could jeopardize the vice president's safety.

Charlie is flying over the White House in a transport helicopter. He watches all the patrols enter the city and disappear from view. He also notes that Kaltag hasn't contacted him yet, for being in D.C. He didn't think Kaltag would recognize him anyways, being that he was in combat gear and wearing a balaclava. As he flew over the city, he saw the HRF forces moving in.

He looked at the radio and grabbed it. "Kaltag; come in Kaltag. This is commander- GOD DAMMIT!"

He places the radio back and looks at the pilot. "The HRF are using a jammer on us. We can't contact anyone within the White House."

The pilot laughs. "Listen to this." He flips on a switch on the control panel. "HQ; this is the UNCM commander. We have placed the radio jammer in D.C. Evacuating all UNCM personnel now." Charlie yells out "Dammit! Just when I thought we had enough enemies, we end up with one more."

The pilot laughs. "Sir, do you want me to rescue Kaltag, sir?"

Charlie stares at him. "Do it soldier." The pilot smiles and brings the helicopter towards the now battleground city.

Jenna and her team were fighting the UNDM when she saw a helicopter above them. She saw on the side, it had the letters _UNCM_. She had never heard of the UNCM before. She watched as the helicopter flew out of sight and the UNDM soldiers had fallen back. She had rallied the HRF back together and had reformed the HRF army again. It wasn't disbanded; it just needed to be rallied up again.

As the HRF moved out of the city and into the White House courtyard, they started to come under fire again. Alexander watched Jake charge to the front of the building before being dispatched by a sniper. Alexander screams and runs to where Jake has fallen and shoots anything that had the letters UNDM on it. He kept shooting and suddenly, he saw the UNDM soldiers move away from the window and head farther into the building. Alexander kneels down next to Jake and watches him trying to mouth words when the life in his eyes burns out. Alexander puts his tear stricken face into Jake's chest and breaks down crying.

He looks at the UNDM flag and shouts "Why did you have to take my son away from me?!"

He puts his head back onto his son's chest and continues crying.

Charlie was running into the building when he saw Kaltag run up to him. "Soldier, get me to the helicopter NOW!"

Charlie smiles at him. "Why of course you prick." Kaltag is taken back by this. He wasn't expecting one of his men to call him a prick. He's about to say something when the helicopter pilot runs up to the soldier. "Charlie; we have to move. The HRF are about to overpower us."

Charlie nods his head. Kaltag's face turns white and he instinctively follows Charlie to the helicopter.

The HRF has just forced their way into the White House. All UNDM resistance has either locked themselves up with the president and vice president, or are in the hallways dying. As the HRF approach the doors that lead the oval office, the UNDM on the other side are preparing for what they think will happen next. They think the HRF will try to break down the door. The HRF do something different this time: They open both doors at the same time and are all ready aiming their weapons. The UNDM and Walter are aiming their weapons at the HRF soldiers and vice versa.

Jenna watches the standoff and laughs. "Do you think you guys can win? You have already lost. Even the great _commanders_ have left you. Just surrender and you will be kept alive."

The UNDM soldiers look at each other nervously before aiming their weapons again.

Jenna glares at them. "Men; kill them all." The UNDM troops didn't even have a chance to shoot as they were cut down by a barrage of bullets. Walter tried to run, but was shot in the back of the head. He died before he even hit the ground. The soldiers of the HRF stopped firing and looked at all the dead bodies.

Jenna laughs and throws her clenched paw into the air. "Victory goes not to the HRF, but to the reformed United States of America."

The soldiers all shout and cheer for they have done the impossible. They have just proven that the dogs can be beaten. They have just succeeded in showing the world that there is still a chance that humanity can win.

**A/N: I could have made the battle longer. For me, it was too quick. Oh well. Enjoy the later chapters. Some of you will laugh, some will cry, and others will be asking questions. R&R**


	21. Chapter 21

_Chapter 21 Revenge_

_January 30, 2042_

Bolt was running to the place he had been given his _curse_. He wanted the UNDM destroyed and to suffer as he did. He missed Penny and was pissed off at what the UNDM did to her. He still remembers like it was yesterday.

_Bolt was living in his million dollar mansion with Mittens and Penny. Penny always talked with him mostly because she needed someone to talk to and that the UNDM didn't shoot her or burn her to ash. _

_One day, Bolt, Penny, and Mittens were sitting next to the pool when Penny turned to Bolt. "Bolt, have you ever wondered what life would be like if the UNDM never came into power?" _

_Bolt turned to Penny and smiles at her. "Of course I have. But I have also thought of what would life would be like if the UNDM was still fighting for power. And that world is a lot worse than this one."_

_ Penny is about to respond when Bolt hears something rolling up his driveway. He is about to get up when an armored car smashes through the fence and pulls up in front of him. He immediately jumps in front of Penny so that they wouldn't kill her. He knew what they wanted; him. As Bolt is watching the armored car, an armored personnel carrier drives through the hole in the fence and pulls right next to the armored car. He sees the ramp on the APC lower and watches as an officer with a light machine gun and a cigar walks out of the vehicle. _

_The officer approaches him and smiles. "Bolt, you are being relocated to the UNDM base in Nome. Any objections and we will be forced to 'persuade' you. Now, get in the APC and we will be on our way. Don't make this difficult." _

_Bolt glares at the officer. "Why the hell should I go with you?" _

_The officer's smile fades. "Then we have to persuade you. Omega, round up your men and take the human girl. And shoot the damn cat." _

_The omega pulls out a 9mm and puts a bullet in the cats head. Mittens had never been affected like the dogs had been and never walked like a human or talked like one. Penny was grabbed by three soldiers and brought to the officer. The omega aimed his Browning Assault Rifle and held the trigger. Bolt watched as Penny's chest was shredded by bullets. She was still being held by the soldiers and that's when the omega kicked her into the pool and the soldiers let go at the same time. Bolt screamed and tried to resist, but they used dog power and dragged him into the APC._

_ Bolt turns his head to the main officer and asks, "Who are you?!"_

_The officer smiles at him. "My name is Alpha and you are going to be my experiment. Omega; burn the bodies." _

_The omega salutes and pulls out a napalm grenade and kicks the cat into the pool. He pulls the pin out and tosses the grenade into the pool. The grenade lands on Penny's abdomen. The omega turns and gets into the APC with the rest of the soldiers. None of them hear the explosion as they drive off into the distance._

As Bolt got closer to the military base, he noticed that it was quiet. He then saw that it was perfectly camouflaged with the cliff side. What he didn't know was that it wasn't blending in with the cliff side; it was inside the cliff. As he got closer, the doors opened. He was wary at first, but curiosity forced him inside. As he walked down the dark hallway, he felt strange, like as if he was vulnerable somehow. He felt sick and fell to his knees, holding his stomach. And then the lights turned on. He saw he was walking on…packing peanuts! He tries to get away from them, but they're all over him. As he's struggling, Balto comes around the corner with a shotgun and aims it at Bolt.

Bolt looks at him and shouts, "Why did you kill Penny?! Why did you do it?!"

Balto looks at him, unsure of what to say. "Well, I…I…I killed her because I was…was…was ordered to. And now I have one last order to obey. I'm sorry. Please forgive me."

And he pulled the trigger. Bolt watched his ribcage explode and the blood to start flowing out of him like a river. He falls over face first into the packing peanut covered floor and his blood pooled up around him. He dies within thirty seconds in the military base. Bolt, the super dog, created and destroyed in Nome.

**A/N: Don't worry Bolt fans. There is a catch to this whole story. I'm not going to tell you what it is, but it is a crazy one. That is all. R&R **


	22. Chapter 22

_Chapter 22 War_

_February 5, 2042_

The United States Armed Forces is preparing for a new war. The UNDM is still a looming threat and they have just lost contact with Bolt. They knew that he was running to defeat the UNDM once and for all, but they lost contact with him when he arrived. They assumed he had been captured and was probably being held against his will. The US also knows that Canada is still in the iron grip of the UNDM and so was the rest of the world. They needed to free the world from the tyrannical dogs, or the whole world will fall into darkness.

Jenna was on her way back to Nome when Balto walked out of the trees. She jumped back and quickly pulled out her pistol. She aimed it at him, but saw she was outgunned when she saw the BAR. She holstered the pistol and stared at the gun.

He chuckled slightly. "Relax; I'm not going to shoot you. I came here to discuss something important with you."

Jenna relaxes slightly. "Okay, what is your question?"

Balto slings the gun over his shoulder. "The United States is preparing to invade the UNDM controlled territories, correct?"

Jenna nods her head. "So Jenna, where do you stand? Are you with me or with the US and her invading forces?"

Jenna smiles at him. "I am with the US."

Balto shrugs his shoulders. "I knew you would, which is why I apologize for doing this." He pulls out his BAR and glares at her. "Move!"

She starts walking to some unknown destination, Balto right behind her.

Jenna was walking with Balto behind her, when she came upon the riverbed. She tilts her head down and twists around to look at Balto. "Why have you brought-" "Because I'm here to make certain problems disappear."

He aims the gun and is about to fire when a natural ice dam broke apart and ice chunks smashed into the river. Balto turned his head for a split second. That was all Jenna needed. She ran up to him and smashed her knee into his stomach. He went down hard. He felt her trying to wrestle the gun out of his paws. The pain was subsiding and that's when he saw the barrel pointed up. It was now a life-or-death situation. As they wrestled with the gun, all the sudden, the gun went off. They both let go of the BAR and let it drop to the ground. After a few seconds, Jenna saw Balto's leg start to turn crimson.

He looks down and shouts, "Why do I always get shot?!"

He looks back at Jenna and glares. "You know what? Die you swine!"

He pulls out his 9mm, but she had done the same thing. They both fired at the same time. Jenna feels her abdomen burn like fire and she looks down and sees it's turning a dark red. She looks at Balto and sees that she got him in the shoulder.

He walks, well, he limps over to her and starts to laugh. "I have finally beaten you. And today, you shall-"

He never got the chance to finish. Jenna had lifted her pistol and placed it on his chest and fired. She watched the blood spray out of his back and land on the beach below. He went to his knees and started to cough up blood.

Jenna puts the gun to the back of his head, but she hears a voice behind her. "Mom, don't kill dad! Please mom, we need him still in our lives."

She heard the word _we _and twisted around only to see the faces of Kodi and Aleu. She saw Kodi in the United States Armed Forces gear and Aleu in UNDM gear.

She knew it was Kodi talking and she stared at him. "Why…why would I let this monster live? He is the reason Rosy is probably dead." She turns back to Balto and aims the gun back to his head again.

Then she heard Balto say, "Rosy…isn't…dead."

Jenna's paws start to shake and she stutters out the words "What d-did y-you j-just say?" Balto coughs up blood and it starts to pool on the ground. "I said she isn't…dead. She is still…alive in…the facility."

Jenna falls to her knees and breaks down crying. "So, all this time I've been living my life believing you're a monster, and then you tell me she's alive."

Balto starts to chuckle. "Jenna, I never wanted to hurt you. Everything I've ever done, I wish I could take it back."

Jenna looked back at Kodi and smiled at him. "My Rosy is still…alive. That makes me so-"

All the sudden, there is a loud splash and Jenna looks back and sees that Balto was now in the river. She looked down and saw that the water was touching her legs.

She looked back at Kodi and yelled out, "Well don't just stand there; let's go rescue him. She is about to dive into the river when Kodi and Aleu jump into the river. Jenna decides to run along the beach. She ran until she got to the waterfall. She saw Aleu and Kodi get out the other side of the river and they started to cry. Jenna used the ice to hopscotch across to the other side.

When she made it to the other side, she runs up to them and falls to her knees. "You…you didn't find him, did you?"

Their silence was all she needed. She started to break down and cry with them.

**A/N: Balto keeps switching back and forth between being nice and being extremely evil. Is there a twist to all this or am I confused with my story? Read and find out! R&R**


	23. Chapter 23

_Chapter 23 Heaven_

_February 15, 2042_

Balto was heading to what he could only describe as a light. When he went through it, he saw Annabelle at a desk. He chuckled to himself before approaching her.

She looks up and frowns. "Why do you keep coming back? And every time you come back, you're not dead yet."

Balto's smile fades and he frowns. "Hey, not my fault I fell into the river. I assumed it was divine intervention again."

Annabelle laughs at him. "No, that was your stupidity. Now go back to your body and-" Balto laughs slightly. "Can I explore Heaven first?"

Annabelle glares at him. "No, you have to go back."

Steele walks up to Annabelle and sees Balto. "Balto! What are you doing here?"

Balto smiles at him. "Well, I sort of almost died. And now I'm just visiting Heaven." Steele chuckles to himself. "Well don't just stand there. Follow me, I'll show you around."

Annabelle is about to object, but Steele grabs Balto's paw and drags him away.

Balto is looking at everything and he loves what he sees: Infinite bone piles (well, not really), other dogs (that's a given), pictures of loved ones and actual loved ones, and random games that the dogs could play (like fetch, except Balto isn't really a fan).

He is watching everything when Aniu walks up to him and smiles at him. "Welcome to Heaven my son."

Balto smiles and hugs her. Steele grabs his paw again and drags him to another part of Heaven.

Steele drags him to the angel section of Heaven (Not sure if it exists, bear with me) and Balto sees pictures of all the angels. He sees one that particularly interests him; a picture of Charlie Barkin. Balto assumes it's his dad, but sees it is actually Charles Burt Barkin. He nearly faints in disbelief.

Steele stares at the picture and laughs. "I had the same reaction. I never thought that I would ever serve with an angel, and now I'm with a whole bunch of them."

Balto is nearly fainting when his vision quickly turns black.

Balto wakes up in the river, at the bottom of a waterfall. All the sudden, his lungs seize up and he quickly swims to the surface so he doesn't drown. As soon as his head breached the surface, he took in a lungful of the sweet, precious air. He swims to the riverbed and lies down on his back. As he lays there gasping, a burning pain shoots up his leg. He arches his back up and sees that he has blood covering his chest and leg. He relaxed his leg and a little more blood oozes out. He searches his pockets and finds the beacon and activates it. He waits for the MedEvac crew to arrive.

**A/N: After all the evil things he has done, the bastard still goes to heaven. He probably snuck in. XD R&R**


	24. Chapter 24

_Chapter 24 Hell on Earth Part I_

_February 25, 2042_

The United States Armed Forces has one more mission to accomplish: To destroy the UNDM once and for all. They just needed to retake Canada and the UNDM military presence will fail worldwide. The generals have been planning this attack for years and they have found the perfect strategy; send in Jenna, Kodi, and Alexander into the Nome military base and liberate it. The Nome military base is one of the bases in Canada that can reinforce any location with ease. As far as surveillance goes, they still don't know how they do it. The Humans were now going to push back the UNDM and wipe them out once and for all.

Jenna, Kodi, and Alexander were walking through the forest near Nome. They were trying to find the cliff that hid the base so they could liberate it. As they were walking, four soldiers of the UNDM spotted them and started to fire.

Jenna shouts, "Get into cover!"

Alexander jumps behind a fallen log while Jenna and Kodi hide behind some trees. Soon, gunshots are heard on both sides. After about a minute, two of the soldiers go down and cease moving. The other two twist around and run to the base. Jenna, Kodi, and Alexander give chase, end up catching them, and then killing them. They hide the bodies within the snow so they don't give themselves away to the UNDM patrols. Then, with that done, they head off towards the military base.

They were walking when Alexander found the cliff that they were looking for: The cliff with the unusual cloud looming above it. They begin the long climb down to make their final approach to the base.


	25. Chapter 25

_Chapter 25 Hell on Earth Part II_

_January 28, 2042_

Balto is looking out the observation window in the control room when he hears the door open behind him. He turns and sees that it's Star.

Balto smiles at him. "How can I help-"

Star cuts him off. "Why do we have nuclear missiles in our base? What in the hell are you planning?! If launching them is your plan, I am leaving. Goodbye Balto. Hope God has a place for you in Heaven because you are doing an atrocious thing you-"

Balto grew tired of Star talking and pulled out his 9mm and shot him in the chest. Star falls onto his back and starts to gag and choke on his own blood until he ceases his movements.

Balto frowns at him. "I'm sorry my friend, but you will never see Dixie again."

He twists around and continues looking out the observation window.

Charlie was in the missile bay of the base, putting troops on guard so no one tries to sabotage the missiles. Last thing they needed was a nuclear explosion from twenty three nukes going off at the same time. That would not be good for anyone, especially the UNDM. As he watched his troops maneuver around, trying to get to their posts, he noticed Kaltag had just entered the room. Charlie decides to head up to Kaltag.

Kaltag was standing on the overlook, and as he watched all the troops run to their posts, he saw Charlie heading up to his position. As he approached him, Kaltag turned his head and smiled. Charlie stands right next to Kaltag and leans on the guard rail.

He turns to Charlie and says, "Balto needs a vacation. He just shot one of Star's clones."

Charlie turns his head to him and frowns. "Figures. The humans couldn't figure out how we were able to reinforce certain locations so easily. Well, we have a cloning facility right below this base. They only understand cloning by putting an egg and a sperm cell together and having a surrogate mother. We went even farther than that. We can create a whole being from one DNA cell. And from one being, we can create a whole army."

Kaltag nods his head. "So, how do we get Balto to take a vacation?"

Charlie laughs at him. "We don't. Every time he goes on vacation, he ends up getting shot. So now he stays here until he goes mad. And besides, Balto is in Florida, preparing the missile silo in the military base near Tallahassee."

Kaltag, in a surprised voice, says, "He's in Florida?! How is he here then?"

Charlie laughs at him again. "Wow, you are so dumb. He has been in Florida since December 10, 2041."

Kaltag then asks, "So how did he end up killing the six people in Nome?"

Charlie answers him in a serious tone. "That's his defective clone. It makes it so he can make a reputation for himself and not be in the same place."

Kaltag turns his head to the nukes and smiles. "What an evil genius."

They stand in silence and watch the missiles being armed.

**A/N: Told you there was a catch. The real Balto isn't even in Nome; he's in Florida. Figures. He's freaking old and he goes to Florida. But wait, if the dogs have cloning, then doesn't that mean they have found the cure to their short lifespans? The suspense is building! How does Jenna defeat the UNDM once and for all? R&R**


	26. Chapter 26

_Chapter 26 Hell on Earth Part III_

_January 28, 2042_

As Jenna was sneaking around the military base with Kodi and Alexander, she saw the door that led to the control room. She opened the door and saw Balto looking out the observation window. He turns around and his jaw drops. Without even hesitating, she pulled out her pistol and shot him in the chest. He fell to his knees, coughing and spitting up blood, when he starts laughing.

Jenna rushes over and puts the gun to the side of his head. "What the hell are you laughing at?!"

Balto turns his head towards her and smiles his bloody smile. "Don't you understand? I am not…Balto. I am a…clone. You have…been…facing me the whole…time."

Jenna stares at the clone and pulls the trigger. The other side of his head burst out and skull fragments and bits of flesh went flying to the floor along with a spray of blood. He fell to the floor with a thump. She turns around and looks at Alexander.

Alexander smiles at her. "Looks like we killed a clone. Well, now I know how they have been reinforcing areas so quickly. You don't need a huge army of regular soldiers when you can just use a huge army of clones. Clones are expendable. The regular troops aren't."

Kodi looks at Jenna and asks, "So the Balto you shot at the river was actually him? What the hell is going on here?"

Jenna frowns at him. "Kodi, this base has begun some research that the humans say are inhumane. This base does research that can literally destroy the world. That is why we have to fight them. That is why we must-"

All the sudden, over the radio inside the control room, they heard "This is Commander Balto. I am landing on the airstrip. Preparing to make my way to the missile bay."

Jenna turns to Alexander and says, "Looks like he is here. We can wipe out all the UNDM commanders in one single move. Let's go."

They then head off towards the missile bay.

**A/N: This chapter is short as well. Well, the others will be longer except chapter 28. Here we go!**

**R&R**


	27. Chapter 27

_Chapter 27 Brighter Than the Sun_

_January 29, 2042_

As Charlie watched the nukes being armed, he turned his head to his left and saw Balto enter the missile bay.

Charlie smiles at him and says, "It's been too long old friend."

Balto starts to laugh. "Indeed it has. Are the missiles ready?"

Charlie turns back to the missiles. "Almost sir. We need a few more minutes and then we can launch them wherever we want."

Balto smiles at Charlie then turns his attention to the missiles. "Good. We shall not rush or we could make a mistake with the missiles and end up killing ourselves."

Charlie nods his head. "Good advice sir."

They then stand in silence, waiting for the missiles to be ready so they can unleash doom upon the humans.

As Jenna, Kodi, and Alexander entered the missile bay, they hid behind support beams and boxes as Balto, Kaltag, Charlie, Nikki, and the guards opened fire on them. Jenna pointed her assault rifle and started firing at anything. She hit one of the guards and he fell to the ground and stayed there. She then went behind her box again so she didn't die.

Alexander aimed his M-16 and started firing. He shot two soldiers and they fell to the ground as well. He was about to go behind the support beam when he was shot three times in the back. He falls to his knees and turns his head towards Jenna before falling to the ground below. A pool of crimson blood forms around him and he stops breathing forever.

Kodi did the one thing he could do; he aimed his assault rifle at whatever moved on the other side of the room. As he was firing, three guards fired their assault rifles at him and he saw his own chest spray blood. He fell backwards onto his back and ceased to breathe.

Jenna knew she was outgunned. She also knew she had only one option left and that option was suicidal. She jumped out of cover and sprinted towards the red button on the far wall. This button was designed to detonate all the missiles and weaponry in the base if any enemies of the dogs tried to take the base. She stopped right in front of the button and pushed it. She heard the alarms ring and she saw Kaltag take aim. Charlie quickly grabbed his shoulder and they took off running. She stood there and she heard footsteps behind her. She twists around and she sees Balto approach.

She frowns at him. "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be trying to run away or something?"

Balto smiles at her. "Jenna, why would I run away from the inevitable when I can stay here and have the same fate as my wife. I would rather die with my wife than die alone. So I will stay by your side even if you argue and push me away. I want you to-"

Jenna walks up to him and pulls him into a long, passionate kiss. As soon as they stopped, the missiles exploded and a bright light covered anything and everything within a thousand mile radius.


	28. Chapter 28

_Chapter 28 The Truth_

_Unknown Date _

As Jenna stood at the wreckage of the Nome military base, an angel approached her. She saw it was a pink whippet. As the angel approached, Jenna saw she had a badge on her shoulder.

The whippet stood in front of Jenna and smiles. "Jenna, my name is Annabelle. You need to know something really important."

Jenna smiles at her. "And what is that?"

Annabelle's smile fades away. "Everything you did for the HRF was all in your head. There is no HRF. There is no UNDM. Your emotions could be seen and were even portrayed by the 'Commanders'. Steele was sorrow. Balto was rage. Star was guilt. Nikki was happiness. Charlie was fear. Kaltag was insanity. And Walter was common sense. You had them as your emotions and them trying to control you and defeating them."

Jenna laughs at her. "This is all real. I defeated the UNDM and died trying."

Annabelle laughs at Jenna. "If you are dead, then why are we not talking in Heaven?"

Jenna looks around and sees it's still the Nome military base and not Heaven. "So this is in my head? Then where am I in reality?"

Annabelle gives Jenna a sorrowful look. "You are in the base you just blew up. They have a medical facility underneath the base and are trying to wake you up."

Jenna starts to cry. "Then it's only just begun."

Annabelle smiles at her. "No Jenna, this is just the beginning of the end."

**A/N: I told you there was a catch. And here it is. Wow! XD R&R**


	29. Chapter 29 A

_Chapter 29A. Medicine_

_January 15, 2040_

The medical officer was trying to wake up Jenna. She was in a coma and nothing could wake her up. He has done everything except one thing; wait. He has been waiting for her to wake up for days. So far, the only thing that has happened is that he learned that he is impatient. As he's staring at her, trying to figure out how to wake her up, Balto enters the medical room.

The doctor turns to him and frowns. "Nothing new to report."

Balto frowns at him. "Well, that is not good. Carry on I guess."

The doctor asks, "Why do you want her awake so badly? In fact, how did she end up like this?"

Balto turns to look at him and responds, "I want her awake because she is my wife. How she ended up in a coma is a different tale."

The doctor smiles at him. "Tell me the story sir."

Balto smiles at him. "Okay, it begins like this. When we dogs started to walk and the Dog Revolution began and ended, the commanders had a discussion of what to do next. The commanders were Star, Charlie, Kaltag, Nikki, Steele, Juan, Daniel, Jenna, and me. We were trying to figure out what to do with the humans when Jenna said that we should wipe them all out. The rest of us disagreed with her. She got really angry, went insane, and started firing on us. We went into cover and about an hour later, she fell to the ground into a coma. She was still alive so I took her down into the infirmary. After about a month, she was transferred to this base by helicopter and plane."

The doctor frowned. "So she is what the commanders called 'The Annihilator'?"

Balto laughs. "No, the annihilator is Alpha. Anyway, the UCM is in control of the world and nothing will stop us."

The doctor laughs. "Except the AFM."

Balto starts to laugh. "The cats cannot stop us. We will drive our tanks through their ranks and grind them into dust. The cats will know the true meaning of terror. And Itchy, I want you to know that there is no place in our military for fear. So get used to war."

He then turns around and leaves.

Kaltag is looking at the 3D map and sees that the AFM have taken the whole southern hemisphere. The dogs have the northern hemisphere. Kaltag sees that the whole world was going to be involved in this huge North v South war. It was Dogs v Cats and the humans were sitting on the sidelines watching as the UCM and the AFM were going to slaughter each other. The whole world will be soaked in blood and the innocent will die and the guilty will die. In this war, no one was innocent and everyone was guilty. You were either in the military or buried in a grave with a bullet in your chest. This was one war where the side with the most nuclear weapons wins. And so far, the UCM was winning.

Kaltag turned off the map and sighed. "This war will be the most destructive, the most devastating, the most atrocious, and the most disturbing war that Earth will ever have."

He turns around and walks to the observation window and sees an ICBM being readied for launch. It was going to hit the Cat's capital city; Sydney, Australia. They probably would not launch it, just threaten the crap out of the cats. Whatever brings an end to the largest war in history is what the dogs will do. They are even preparing the TENR bomb and will drop it on the Lima and Havana. They want the cats to surrender so the dogs can rule the world.

It doesn't matter what side wins or loses, it only matters on what side has the most destructive power and if they will use it. The dogs are too arrogant and the cats are too prideful so they will eventually launch them. Someday soon, the dogs and cats will kill each other, bringing with it an end to the war.

**A/N: There is another chapter 29. You can review both or you can review one or the other. It does not matter. It's all your choice from here.**


	30. Chapter 29 B

_Chapter 29B. Devastation_

_January 15, 2040_

Kaltag is looking at the 3D map and sees every controlled sector for both sides in the AFM/UCM War. He is trying to find the Cat's main military base. He knows it is in Africa, but he doesn't know where. As he's looking, he sees an anomaly in the map; something is flying towards the military base he is in. He zooms in and sees it is a cruiser missile. He immediately runs to the computer panel and pushes the alarm button.

In the cloning facility in the base, Star is watching all the clones being trained when the alarm goes off.

He then hears Kaltag over the intercom say, "This is not a drill. I repeat- This is not a drill. Enemy cruiser missile heading in our direction. Get to cover immediately."

Everyone, including the clones, ran out of the room and started to evacuate the base.

Balto heard Kaltag say something about a cruiser missile and he starts to laugh. "Wonder how the cats found us. They would only see a cliff; nothing else."

He heads up to the control room and sees that the base commander has left. He turns his head towards the 3D map and sees the missile fly over the base and smash into one of the supply trucks that was heading towards the base. He watches the truck explode in a ball of fire.

He starts to laugh. "And Kaltag thought that our base was under attack. Idiot."

As he turns around, he sees the base commander enter the room. Balto salutes him.

The base commander smiles at him. "At ease sergeant."

Balto lowers his arm. "Sir, we just lost one of our supply trucks. The cats have broken our truce. They have fired at us and destroyed one of our vehicles. We must act now before they fire at us again."

The commander turns his head towards the 3D map. "Balto, do you have any information on our German Panzer division and our Russian naval forces?"

Balto nods his head. "Yes sir. The German Panzer division is making its way through the Middle East and the Russian naval forces have been bombarding the Australian coast, sir."

The commander smiles. "Do you know why I love Europe, Asia, and North America so much?"

Balto shakes his head. "No sir."

The commander turns towards Balto. "I love them because the dogs control them. I hate Australia because the humans have it and I hate Africa and South America because the cats control it. I love Antarctica because we use it for missile silos. We can literally launch missiles wherever we want and they are untraceable. They would never be able to plot it back to Antarctica and find the silos. That is why I want the German Panzer division to wipe out the cats in Africa. And tell the Russian naval forces to start bombarding Africa's coastlines. I don't want them to be able to send naval ships to combat our main forces. Understood Balto?"

Balto salutes again. "Understood Alpha."

He turns around and is about to walk out of the room when he hears Alpha say, "Balto, I want you to fly to Iraq and help them push the cats out of Africa. You need to link up with the German Panzer division. Now go and don't come back until you have succeeded."

Balto salutes him and leaves. He knows that he will probably not return back to Nome again. He walks to the airstrip and twists around to see the UCM flag; the flag was red, blue, white, and had a lightning bolt on it.

Balto smiles at the flag. "And they say Bolt was never a superhero."

He turns around and gets on the plane to fly to Iraq to what he believes will be his grave.

**A/N: I would like to thank all the readers of my story. And also the reviwers as well. Thank you guys for making this possible XD And don't worry; I will go back through and edit my story so it makes more sense and answers any questions you may have. And if you have questions that this story cannot answer, then the sequels can answer them for you. R&R**


End file.
